


MissMatched.com

by lenfaz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenfaz/pseuds/lenfaz
Summary: In a world where every dating site swears by their algorithms and databases to find the most accurate match with a high percentage of compatibility, a new site is giving them all a run for their money.Missmatched.com promises no data or algorithm, just a few people that *know* how to find your best match based on their instincts and their vibes.Emma Swan is hired to investigate if there's a fraud involved with the site’s claim of not using any type of statistics. That path leads her right into the hands of Missmatched.com founder, Killian Jones, who promises her that he'll prove he's worth his salt by finding Emma her perfect match without any data or algorithms involved.





	1. Prologue

Sometimes she hated her job. Maybe _hate_ was a strong word, but somedays, Emma Swan wished that she would have picked something else. Something simple, easy, _boring_. Ordinary. Something that was the embodiment of everything she lacked while growing up. Like an actuary, or a financial clerk, or even a data processor.

But no, she had to live on the edge and choose to be a PI, because after a stint with the law and coming out of it almost unscathed, risk was the way to go. After all, the only one who showed any interest Emma’s life had been the bounty hunter who had tracked her down two states. Following in her footsteps and choosing a life with a certain amount of danger seemed like a natural choice.  Which wasn’t a bad thing, per se. No one was waiting at home with baited breath for her to come back.

Sure, she had a few colleagues here and there that she’d meet for drinks. A few regular clients that would invite her to Christmas parties and Thanksgiving dinners, but no one would miss her terribly if she went. No one’s life would be torn apart in pieces if something were to happen to her.

And most days, Emma Swan was ok with that, it was the hand that was dealt to her by life and she was ok with it.

But not today. Today she was standing outside the building that held the headquarters of her new case and she was not ok.

Who knew the world of dating services could be so lucrative? And cutthroat? Apparently, it was - so much so that everyone had up in arms when a somewhat new and innovative site had started to take away their clientele. Their advertisement - a sworn oath that they didn’t use any type of data analysis or algorithm to find your perfect match - had most, if not all, of the competition screaming bloody murder - or _fraud_.

The scandal had been so big that the local chamber of commerce had decided to hire a private - third party and impartial - observer to investigate whether or not the site was advertising under false promises.

Enter Emma Swan, local PI, to see if _MissMatched.com_ was telling the truth.

So there she stood, taking a deep breath before she made her way into the building that supposedly held a heap of happy endings Emma Swan wasn’t looking forward to seeing. It was one thing to know you were alone in the world, but it was another thing altogether to be reminded of it by sugar-sweet stories of happenstances and meet-cutes.

She really should have recommended the case out to another firm.

At first sight, _MissMatched.com_ ’s headquarters were nothing out of the ordinary. A few signs with the company’s logo here and there, and - unlike some other sites’ offices she’d visited while doing her pre-case research - an almost healthy absence of anything red or that resembled a heart. If anything, the place looked more like a regular tech company than anything else. Big white boards on the walls, a few conference rooms where people were hanging out and working out of, printed sticky notes and pics, and a couple of wooden doors that held what Emma guessed were the co-founders’ offices.

She quickly approached the front desk. It was a mahogany and it seemed to be vintage, with lovely wood carvings around the edge and down the legs. A redhead was sitting at the desk, slowly flipping through a few folders and reviewing some files. She lifted her head and smiled at Emma.

“Welcome to _MissMatched.com_ , here to find your soulmate?”

Emma started to snort before she quickly covered it in an unlady-like cough as she realized the woman’s face was shifting from helpful to disheartened. “Actually, I’m Emma Swan, I have an appointment with -” she checked the post-it in her hand - “Liam Jones.”

The woman nodded in understanding. “About the investigation, right? I’m not sure what they think they can find,” she said with a shrug. “We’re the real thing, you know? Completely legit. We know, you know. _We just know._ ”

Her fervent defense was starting to give Emma a few goosebumps - and not the good kind - before the woman seemed to get ahold of herself.  “Apologies, Killian always tells me to tone it down. I’m Ariel.” Emma shook the hand that was held out to her, a polite smile on her lips. “So... Liam Jones?” she asked, bringing the attention back to the matter at hand. She didn’t have time for small talk, this was business and business only. Besides, Emma Swan didn’t get paid by the hour, so she needed to get this show on the road.

“Right! Right! Sorry about that… well, I’m afraid that there was a situation downtown and Liam is stuck in traffic. He won’t be able to make it.” Ariel bit her lip in a silent apology.

 _Of course he couldn’t make it_. This was not off to a good start if the owners were already avoiding their first meeting with her. Emma could already foresee having to struggle with them each step of the way to get them to release information, or let her interview staff and clients.

She was already so caught up planning ahead on her alternatives that she almost missed the fact Ariel was continuing to talk to her. “Which is why Killian freed his schedule for the day to meet with you and cover for his brother.”

“Killian?” Emma squinted at Ariel, who nodded.  

Killian Jones, co-founder of the site.”

“Oh, yes yes.” Emma shook her head, she knew that. She’d read that the site was founded by two brothers, but Liam Jones seemed to be the one handling the commercial and business side while Killian Jones ran the actual matching department, according to the information she was given.

“Alright, let me ring him for you and he’ll meet you here in a second. Please have a seat or feel free to start looking around. We’ve got nothing to hide” Ariel grabbed her phone and Emma took the time to look at some of the pictures framed on one of the walls. Happy couples of all shapes, ages, colors, and genders smiled back at her. Some of them even had thankful messages written underneath. 

_Thank you for bringing us together!_

_Who knew true love was just one town away?_

_I can’t believe our friends never thought we’d be a good match!_

As advertisements went, it was effective. Emma tried to see if her usual built-in lie detector worked on pictures, but she wasn’t getting any vibes off of them. They seemed real.

She was so deep in thought about that, looking attentively at the pictures, that she didn’t notice the footsteps behind her.

“Miss Swan?” an accented male voice spoke and Emma turned around.

The first thing she noticed was the man’s blue eyes. The second was his dark hair. And the third was the overall package of what was the most handsome man Emma had ever seen in real life. A handsome man who was now approaching her, his hand extended to shake hers.

“I’m Killian Jones.” His hand was soft but firm as he shook hers. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”


	2. The Business Challenge

_“I’m Killian Jones.” His hand was soft but firm as he shook hers. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”_

Those weren’t goosebumps - the good kind this time - running through her body the moment Killian Jones’ hand came into contact with hers. Not at all. The office was drafty, something that always happened in old buildings like this one. That was going to be Emma’s story and she’d stick to it. She wasn’t the type to get chills over a guy, especially one who was the subject of her investigation.

Emma mustered the most polite, distant, and professional tone she had. “It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Jones.”

“Please, call me Killian.” His smile was soft and genuine, with not a care in the world and just a hint of mischief. “If you’d be so kind as to follow me...” he trailed off, his hand gesturing towards one of the wooden doors she’d noticed earlier. “We can continue this in my office.”

Emma nodded, taken slightly aback by his gentlemanly manners and agreeable disposition. She truly had expected offended owners taking it out on her when she was simply trying to do her job. She followed Killian to his office and he gave her another smile as he held the door open for her.

“After you,” he insisted.

Emma walked into the office and her eyes quickly started to scan the space for possible clues. It was an airy and spacious room, filled with natural light and sporting a bit of a nautical theme here and there. It, too, had a mahogany desk where a laptop sat amongst piles of files. It seemed to be a theme, there were several files stacked here and there, while the walls were covered in boards plastered with post-its, pictures, and notes.

As far as Emma could tell, it seemed like the real thing. The boards were worn around the edges and a few grey marks were discernible where some of the old writing hadn’t completely come off, leaving a ghost print behind. Some of the files were neatly stacked on different glass case cabinets, while others were scattered around the desk. It could be staged, but if it was, they had done a really great job because she couldn’t pick up one wrong thing from it. All her bullshit vibes were coming out clean on this one. They seemed legit.

Killian interrupted her thoughts. “Feel free to take a seat once you’re done with your thorough review of my work space.”

She turned around, feeling warmth spread across her cheeks, and met his amused stare. “I’m sorry, I -”

He cut her off with a wave of his hand. “No apologies needed. It’s your job after all, Miss Swan. You’re here to investigate.” He pulled a chair for her, his hand motioning towards her as he nodded. Emma took a seat, catching a hint of his cologne, some musky, ocean air scent, as she did.  Then, rather than taking the seat across from her, Killian perched at the edge of his desk, maintaining a narrow distance between them that was bordering on unprofessional. He bore his eyes into hers, the incandescent blue of his eyes making her skin tingle in a way that was also certainly _not_ professional.

“Have we passed the test?” he asked with a slight raise of his eyebrow.

It was a look Emma would find quite entertaining - and plain sexy - if it were focused on her in a dimly lit bar, especially if it was accompanied by a brush of his thigh against hers underneath the bar. But that was neither here nor there, as this wasn’t a man she’d met while looking for a few hours of entertainment. She needed to refocus herself on the task at hand.

“It’s not as simple as that.” She shrugged, feigning nonchalance and working to school her face to pretend she wasn’t impressed by any of it. “You could have staged all this.”

He gave a small chuckle, nodding his head and staring off at one of the boards as he pondered her idea for a few moments. When he returned his attention to her, he leaned in. His propped his elbow on his knee and rested his chin in his hand. The look he gave her could almost be described as endearing - his eyebrow raised slightly and his eyes shining brightly with curiosity, if she were the type of woman to be easily swayed.

“So... who was it?” he asked, interrupting her train of thought, again.

“Huh?”

He cocked an eyebrow at her. “Who wants us investigated?”

“I was sent here by the Chamber, Mr. Jones. There’s been no -”

He cut her off again with a wave of his hand as he leaned back into his original position. “Aye, aye…  the chamber wouldn’t act of its own accord, and we both know it.” There was a dangerous edge to the timbre of his voice, something that spoke of letting her in on a secret, a secret Emma Swan would very much want to be a part of. “ _Clearly_ someone complained.”

Silence hung between them for a few moments as Killian kept his intense gaze on Emma, willing her to spill what information she might have. Emma held his stare, though she found it hard to gaze intently at the blue eyes that were staring back at her. She couldn’t help feeling that she was being read like an open book, that he was peeling back her layers and getting to the core of what made her _her_. But before she could blink, Killian broke the moment.

“It was _GoldenHeart_ wasn’t it?”

There was a glint to his smile and Emma couldn’t help the way the corner of own her mouth ticked up. It seemed that it was all the confirmation Killian Jones had needed. He sighed and pushed up off his desk, pacing a little as he ran a hand through his hair. “You know they scammed their data people out of their intellectual property rights to the algorithms?”

Emma tilted her head, her interest piqued about his concern over algorithms. “And how do you even know that? I mean, what would _you_ know about algorithms?”

He rolled his eyes at her question and clenched his jaw. “Of course we know about them.” His voice came off a little gruff, and there was a hint of exasperation hidden in it.  He seemed to be slightly offended at her question. “We’re not amateurs. We may choose not to use them, but even a company set on matching via personal bonds needs a filing system. And this circle is small. I’ve known Jefferson Hatter for years.”

He reached to scratch behind his ear and Emma could feel him moving from annoyed to slightly embarrassed at the way he reacted. “I offered him a job here when everything backfired with Gold and he found himself in need of means to support his daughter. Wanted to see if he had what we were looking for, but he’s a data guy. He didn’t think he could do this by heart.”

“Heart? That’s what you’re going for?” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Killian froze and for a fleeting moment Emma feared she’d ruined the good disposition he’d been showing her. But she couldn’t help herself, what he claimed was almost unbelievable.

He gave her a playful smirk, and Emma could see in that moment a little of the bad boy he was rumored to have once been - according to those few rumors she managed to pick up from the grapevine.

He took a few steps back to where he had perched himself on the desk earlier, but instead of sitting, he simply bent and leaned in, placing his elbow on the desk until his eyes were level with hers. “Heart, guts, intuition, _magic…_ call it what you want, but that is what we do. We simply have _it_.”

The way he popped that last “t” bordered on salacious and Emma knew Killian knew it. She also knew that her own reaction to his words was borderline dangerous. She needed to put a stop to this.

“I’m going to need more than that as proof, Mr. Jones.” She pushed herself into the back of her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

He picked up on her cue quite easily and leaned backwards. “Please, call me Killian.” He tilted his head and looked at her for a few moments. “I’ll prove it to you.”

“How?” she asked, unable to keep her disbelief from her voice. She uncrossed her arms and stood up to face him.

“I’ll take you on as my own personal case during your investigation.” He seemed very sure of himself at the very moment, the way he shrugged carelessly, a confident smile playing at the edge of his lips, his eyes glinting with mischief. “While you’re working your case, perusing through our files and interviewing our successfully matched clients, I’ll be working on _you_.” He cocked an eyebrow as his tongue darted out to lick his lips.

Emma frowned and narrowed her eyes at him, biting back a retort at his blatant innuendo. She knew the glare she was giving him was one that quelled even her most difficult subjects, but it seemed to do nothing in deterring Killian Jones and his smug grin.

“I’ll find your perfect match, love.”

She leaned in, one of her hands resting on the edge of the desk, and let a self-assured smile play across her lips. “Not your love.” 

He pressed further into her personal space.  “Aye, true enough. But you’re someone’s love, and I’m going to find him - or her - for you.”


	3. Will & Belle

It was a week before Emma found herself back in the _MissMatched_ offices. The last time, she had left the place with a few files she’d randomly picked from Killian’s file cabinet under his amused stare.

“What?” she’d asked half annoyed when she noticed him standing there with his smug smirk and cocked eyebrow.

“You’re really a distrustful person, aren’t you Miss Swan?”

“I’m _thorough_ ,” she’d bit back, perhaps with a little more passion than necessary.

Killian hadn’t seemed fazed by her reaction, instead he just said, “I’ll add tough lass to your description then.” He’d tipped his forehead with his fingers in salute as he’d walked her out of his office.

“I’ll be seeing you soon?” he’d asked as if he had no issue whatsoever with her coming back and snooping some more in his affairs.

“I’ll get in contact with your assistant and let you know which couple I want to interview.”

“Please, have a lovely day, Miss Swan. Looking forward to see you again.”

She spent the week going through his files, reading thorough description after thorough description, trying to make sense of margin notes and what sometimes seemed to be detailed nonsensical ramblings that only made sense as the person was paired up with a match. 

There seemed to be no logic, no algorithm, not even a standard set of questions being asked of each client. It almost seemed like _magic_.

Which could only mean one thing - they were clearly not showing her everything. Emma refused to believe that just a few, seemingly random, questions and a sixth sense were enough to bring people together.

She took one look at the information now spread throughout her living room, strewn between her take-out boxes and empty glasses, and realized she needed to go back to the place where the action was and start talking to some people.

That was how she found herself back at their offices, being greeted warmly by Ariel on her way in.

“Good Morning, Miss Swan. It’s wonderful to see you again.”

“Please, call me Emma,” she replied, trying in vain to stop her eyes from wandering around looking for Killian.

“He’ll be here shortly.” Ariel bit her lip to hide the hint of a smile. “They are finishing setting up the conference room for you.”

“Oh, that wouldn’t be need -” Emma started only to be interrupted by someone speaking behind her.

“Oh, but it would. We wouldn’t want you to believe you’re not wanted here, after all.”

She turned around to find a broad-shouldered, blue-eyed man with curly brown hair giving her a warm, bright smile.

“Liam Jones, at your service,” he said with a soft nod of his head. “I’m deeply sorry about not being able to meet you the other day. I hope my little brother wasn’t a terrible burden on you.”

“No he wasn’t -” Emma started but was again cut off by yet another person coming into the room.

“Younger brother, LJ is the little brother remember?” Killian gave his brother an exasperated look before his eyes turned to her. There was something in his expression that made Emma’s pulse quicken. “And I assure you, I was nothing but a perfect gentleman to Miss Swan here. I even offered her our services for free, as a way to show her we are the real thing.”

“LJ is our baby brother, Killian,” Liam teased before he looked back at Emma. “I hope Miss Swan finds our services pleasing then.”

Emma marveled at how the brothers could carry on two different lines of teasing between serious business talk all without batting an eyelash, and while keeping an identical smirk on their faces.

And it seemed they were now waiting for her to say something, as they both turned and looked expectantly at her. Emma let her eyes travel from one to the other for a moment, trying to assess them for any hints of mistrust or deceit. She found none, only two fairly attractive men looking back at her with half-smirks and cocked eyebrows. OK, maybe they were laying the charm on a bit thick, but Emma had no problem dealing with that. It wasn’t the first time - and it wouldn’t be the last - one of her subjects tried to distract her from her job. It never worked.

She schooled her features into a teasing smirk of her own, tilting her head and biting her lower lip. She squared her shoulders to enhance her chest and mustered up her best honey-trap voice.

“How about you show me a sample of what you say you’re so good at?”

Liam Jones widened his smile, seeming to call her bluff for exactly what it was, and gave another small nod of his head. Killian, on the other hand, seemed to need a moment to gather himself. His eyes darkened, carrying a hint of something clearly beyond professional admiration in them, and he swallowed hard. But the moment he had, he sauntered over her, crowding into her space. He glanced down at her, the corner of his mouth twitching with the threat of a grin. 

“I’m willing to give you much more than a sample, Swan.” His grin broke through and he licked at his bottom lip. “I’m sure you’d enjoy the full ride.” He tilted his head to the side, raising one eyebrow in a clear challenge, one she knew she should refuse and suddenly realized she was not going to. “Question is, are you up for it?”

She resisted the urge to put some distance between them by curling her hand around his shoulder and giving a small shove. He was good, really good. “Sure, why not?” she said after a beat, giving a small shrug of her shoulder. “What’s the worst that can happen?”

Killian gaped a moment and then shook his head, biting back the response that was clearly on the tip of his tongue. He took a step back and scratched behind his ear, looking away to avoid the scrutiny of his amused older brother. “Right, how about we continue this in our conference room?”

“I’m sure that’s a wise idea,” Emma replied as she followed them down the hall.

“We have everything set up and I’m sure Will and Belle are already waiting there. Would you like to interview them together or separately?”

Will Scarlet and Belle French were listed as one of _MissMatched’s_ success stories, and were their poster couple, considering they both now worked for the agency. Emma knew that as far as honesty went, she probably wouldn't get much from them, but they were a good place to start and were available on short notice. Besides, they were one of the oldest pairs Liam had brought together and she was interested in understanding how it all worked out.

“I’d like to have a few moments with them alone first, then I’d like to talk to all of you.”

“Of course.” Liam smiled and directed her to one of the conference table’s chairs while Killian handed her a coffee mug and a piece of paper. “While you wait, please do me the courtesy of filling out this form so I can start your file.”

Emma looked down at the sheet in front of her. It only had a few basic questions: name, gender, height, and personal contact address.

“This is all?” she blurted out.

“I don’t need anything else for now.”

“What about hobbies, preferences, ideals, politics, you know… _everything_?”

“I told you, Miss Swan, we don’t work like that. I’ll figure those out from my conversations with you, _eventually_.” Killian winked at her and Emma heard that voice in the back of her head telling her this was probably not very professional, but his expression soon morphed into a pleasant smile as Belle entered the room.

“We'll leave the two of you alone, then,” Liam said as he and Killian made their exit.

/-/

Belle took a seat next to Emma, hands folded in her lap and ready to answer any questions. She was a petite, sweet woman with huge eyes and a melodic voice. She explained how she had run into Liam one day and he had offered his services. There was a hint of sadness beneath her words as she spoke, but Emma didn’t push. Belle went on about how when she first met Will she was shocked by the match, and five minutes into the date she almost bolted out the door. But she decided to trust Liam and his judgment, reminding herself how well she knew them. After the first cup of tea, she and Will eased into it, and by the third date she knew that, crazy as it was, she and Will were meant to be. 

Towards the end of Belle’s story, Will Scarlet sauntered into the room and took a seat opposite Emma, offering her a sarcastic smile. Emma had to hide her grin at the obviousness of his act that was written across his face. And the moment she asked about Belle, Will’s eyes softened and his entire face lit up. His fingers toyed with the edge of a file as he mentioned he knew she was the one from the very first date, from the moment she walked into the place, but he could tell she was wary, that she’d been hurt in the past. So, he followed her lead, let her set the pace. He looked directly at Emma directly as he told her that before Belle, nothing really quite made sense and with her by his side everything did.

From there, they both mentioned how much they loved working together, helping others find what they found in one other. They saw it as a way of helping Liam and Killian do their magic.

There was not one ounce of lie in their words, it made Emma want to hit something. Nothing about this felt staged, and yet she refused to believe these two had been paired up simply on a hunch.

It. Was. Not. Possible.

She was lost in her thoughts when Liam and Killian walked into the room, sporting matching smiles. Emma wanted to groan at the sight of their smug faces.

“Well?” Liam asked eagerly, sitting in front of her while Killian leaned at the edge of the table, his eyes on her.

“It doesn’t make any sense.” Emma tried to control the frustration in her voice. “ _They_ don't make any sense and yet -”

“I know.” Killian’s tone was almost soothing and Emma turned to look at him. He was giving Emma a soft, understanding smile that shouldn’t bring her any comfort whatsoever and yet she could feel the tension ease from her shoulders. “I felt the same way when Liam first suggested it. I laughed, thought he’d gone mad. But as you can see, he was right.”

“As usual,” Liam quipped and Killian rolled his eyes.

They were almost endearing. She couldn’t deny it and any other investigator would have fallen for their charm, letting things slide. Emma Swan, though, wasn’t any investigator. She turned to Liam and tilted her head.

“Why Belle French?”

“Beg your pardon?” Liam’s brow wrinkled and he seemed confused by her question.

“Out of all the people who might ask for your services, why help her? In fact, she mentioned you volunteered to help her and not the other way around.”

Liam met her stare dead on. “It seems from your tone that you think I shouldn't have helped her.”

Emma crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair. “Please. Are you honestly trying to tell me that matching up Robert Gold’s ex and then hiring her for your office wasn’t a direct attack on the man’s business and reputation?”

Liam’s eyes widened for a second and Emma wanted to give herself a congratulatory pat on the back. She’d nailed it. But the feeling didn’t last long, as Liam started to chuckle and shook his head. “Oh, _that_. It was not about Gold, Miss Swan. Belle and I go way back, actually. From before she even met Robert.”

_That was interesting_. Emma leaned her elbow on the table and rested her head in her hand as she stared at him. She had the pleasure of watching a brief blush warm his face before he pulled himself together.

“Not like that, lass. We went to school together.” He cleared his throat and reached to scratch behind his ear. “I ran into her after she and Gold had parted ways and I wanted to help her. She’s one of the few people in this world who is actually kind to everyone. _Everyone_. I felt she deserved a bit of happiness for herself.”

His earnestness was clear on his face and Emma had a hard time trying to look at this from a strictly professional point of view. “How did you end up choosing Will?” she asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. “That wasn’t a clear match… at all. They are like oil and water. It makes no sense.”

Liam shrugged. “It doesn’t have to make sense.”

Her disbelief must have been all over her face because he sighed and leaned back into his chair, taking a moment to exchange a look with Killian.

“Let me try to explain. It doesn’t have to make sense to the brain - it has to make sense to the _heart_.” He paused for a moment, trying to find the right words. “Yes, Will and Belle make no sense on the surface. She’s as straight as an arrow and he had one or two encounters with the law when he was young. She’s calm and collected where he’s impulsive and reckless. And yet, the one thing he has never been is a liar. He’s as honest as they come and that is the one thing Belle craved after spending years being lied to.” He paused again and smiled at her. “As for all the rest, they fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. They simply complement each other.”

He tilted his head as he let her ponder his words. “A relationship is not about finding perfect compatibility with someone who shares the same interests as you. It’s about finding someone who fills the nooks of your life and makes you whole.”

There was such passion in his speech that Emma was almost breathless by the time he finished. He was clearly a firm believer in what he did.

“That, in a nutshell, is what we do in here: we find the perfect shape for each of them.” His eyes glinted and his tone turned into a playful thing as he stood up. “And we have a lot of fun doing it.”

He winked at her before he excused himself from the room, leaving her to face an amused Killian Jones. He eyed her as he glanced over the form she’d completed earlier.   

It was clear these two were no amateurs on matters of the heart, and yet there were no rings on either of their fingers. Emma had done thorough enough research and nothing had come up. Nothing too scandalous at least. It was clear that the brothers Jones were not inept at conquering what they wanted, and their combination of blue eyes, foreign accent, and light scruff clearly could do some serious damage at the bar. And yet, there was something about Liam Jones that seemed to deny that same thing. Something in his eyes that had hinted at a man who had seen it all - and maybe done a few things - and was now on the other side waiting for something to happen.

Unlike his younger brother, whose eyes still carried the look of someone who hadn’t found what he was looking for.

“What are you thinking about, Swan?” Killian’s voice brought her out of her reverie and Emma locked her eyes with his, studying him in detail. He didn’t flinch at her inquisitive stare.

“It seems odd that you claim to be so good at finding the perfect match for your clients, and yet you and your brother are both single.”.

“How do you know that?”

She gave him a smug grin. “I’m good at my job, Mr. Jones.”

“Please, call me Killian.” He pushed himself from the edge of the table where he’d been leaning and made his way towards her. “If you’re going to be snooping around here, we should get better acquainted with one another.” He leaned in, his eyes leveling with hers, his smoldering stare focused on her every feature. “And for the record, my brother knows perfectly well who his perfect match is.”

“Really?” She rested her head in her hand and drummed her fingers against her cheek. “What was the problem then? She didn’t fall for dashing looks and lilting accents?”

Killian laughed, shaking his head to the side to acknowledge the blow and taking the seat closest to her - much too close if Emma were want to admit anything, which she didn’t.

“When you run a dating site and your perfect match is the best divorce lawyer in town with a nickname like _The Evil Queen_ , let’s just say it’s not that easy.”

She hadn’t seen that one coming. “Regina Mills?”

“You know her?”

“I have done some PI work for a few of her cases.” Emma tried to find the perfect description for Regina and she came up at a loss. “She’s - _something_.”

“Aye.” Killian sighed, and Emma could see that underneath all his bravado, laid someone that cared deeply for his brother’s happiness.

“I can see why it’s not easy,” she offered in a poor attempt at camaraderie.

Killian gave her a soft smile, nodding his head. “He hasn’t given up yet.”

“Regina doesn’t seem the type to fall for a pretty set of eyes.”

She realized her error the moment she saw his expression shift from concerned brother to flirtatious charmer.

“What about you, Swan? Do you fall for a pretty set of eyes?” He rolled the words on his tongue, the tip of it licking his lower lip in a move meant to throw her off base.

But two could play that game. She leaned in and waited for him to mirror her, giving him a sultry look from beneath her eyelashes.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

His whispered reply almost took her breath away. “Perhaps I would.”


	4. Ruby & Dorothy

Emma continued to peruse file after file in the loneliness of her own one bedroom apartment while she looked for another couple she wanted to interview. She’d also made a few calls to her contacts around the city, trying to see if she could dig up any rumors about the company. But other than the complaints from _GoldenHeart_ and some sideways glances from other dating sites, there was nothing.

She’d finally narrowed it down to Ruby Lucas and Dorothy Gale, and quickly shot a message to Killian to set up the interview. He’d been the one to take on their case, so she was looking forward to seeing if his tactics were the same as his brother’s.

Emma arrived at _MissMatched_ with a cup of hot cocoa in hand, eyes focused on the floor in front of her when a yelp from behind caught her attention. She turned to see two women hastily heading her way, blazing smiles on both their faces. From the pictures in their file, she recognized them as Ruby and Dorothy. They were a study in contrasts and complements. Ruby was a mix of leather, red streaks in her dark brown hair, and flirty smiles, while Dorothy a combination of pale blue clothing, honey blonde highlights, and a stern face. Their eyes were glowing and faces flushed from the chilly, winter morning.

“You must be Emma!” Ruby said by way of introduction when they reached her. “Killian described you perfectly!”

Emma stared at her, narrowing her eyes.

Ruby gave her a wide smile and shrugged a shoulder. “He said I’d find a striking blonde with a no-nonsense attitude.” She tilted her head and bit her lower lip, and Emma was left with the feeling she didn’t want to know what Ruby was thinking. Nor did she want to think about how her heart flipped at Killian’s description of her, instead she quickly shut down those racing thoughts and focused on the case she had in front of her. She had a job to do.

“Indeed he did,” Dorothy said, pulling Emma’s attention back to the two women in front of her, “but when is he wrong around these things?” Dorothy gave her a sincere smile. “I’m Dorothy, this chatterbox is Ruby. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Emma smiled and tilted her cup at them in greeting. “Pleasure to meet you too.”

Dorothy’s smile faded into something smaller, more polite. “I'm sorry, but I can't stay for the interview. I was called into an emergency case when we were on the car.” She took a sideways glance at Ruby and her eyes lit up. “But I swear, all this is real. Magical and real… it was like finding the home I never knew I was missing.”

Ruby smiled in return, squeezing Dorothy’s hand and nuzzling her nose. They shared a light kiss that left Emma feeling that the world just might be a better place than what she usually thought it was. She almost wanted to laugh at how sappy that thought was.

Dorothy looked at Emma one more time. “Be careful with this one, her teasing can be a little overwhelming at first.” Her fond exasperation was clear in her words, and it reminded Emma of dealing with a teasing Killian.

“It seems to be a recurrent affliction around here.”

“Tell me about it!” Dorothy chuckled. “Alright, I have to run. Have a nice day!”

She parted after another farewell kiss to Ruby, who stood for a few seconds and watched her go. Then she turned back to Emma, her wide, wolfish grin back on her face. “Well, let’s get started.” She linked her hand through Emma’s arm and pulled her through _Missmatched_ ’s glass doors.

“Now tell me, how you were lucky enough to end up with the plum assignment of following the charming Jones brothers around and snooping in all their secrets?”

Emma almost snorted the hot chocolate she was drinking. She’d read the descriptions Killian had made of Ruby and she was clearly living up to her expectations.

“The Chamber hired me,” she said briefly, not wanting to let Ruby get carried away with other thoughts.

They’d barely crossed the office entrance when they bumped into Killian, who was waiting for them in the lobby. He gave them both a dazzling smile.

“I see you’ve met one another.”

“Killian!” Ruby let go of Emma’s elbow to wrap him in a big hug. “How can you even formulate words with such a goddess asking you questions?”

There was a tiny, brief, almost _blink-and-you-miss-it_ -moment where the tips of his ears turned pink and his cheeks flushed, but it was gone as soon as it had come and he looked at Emma with all the full force of his striking blue eyes.

“It’s been hard,” he said, pulling back and shooting Ruby a wink before dropping his voice lower, “but you know me, I love to talk to beautiful women.”

He sounded like liquid velvet and heat, his words full of promise. It was the type of voice she imagined he’d use in close quarters, whispered in ears and against skin. She could even picture his hooded eyes, dark looks given from beneath thick eyelashes, and the soft, breathy murmurs that would tingle skin beneath wherever his lips landed. Emma was taken aback for a moment, breathless, heart beating frantically in her chest while she tried to calm it. She was almost afraid her emotions were playing across her face. A pair of pretty blue eyes and a few charming words shouldn’t have her reacting like this. She’d seen a dime a dozen in her life, and she knew all the insincere sentiments that usually laid beneath them.

Yet she couldn’t avoid feeling rooted to the spot, kept there by the intensity of Killian’s stare, leaving her feeling like she was the only thing that existed in that room.

Ruby broke the moment. “Unf, one day your words are going to get you in a lot of trouble.” She waggled her eyebrows.  “And hopefully a lot of fun.” She linked her arm through his and blew him an air kiss. “Take us to the conference room so Emma can interrogate me in any way that she wants.”

Emma had to admit, Ruby Lucas could give Killian Jones a run for his money when it came to flirting. _And she knew it._

Killian led them to the same conference as last time and made sure they had everything they needed before stopping at the door, offering a small wink to Emma before he pulled open the door. “Please don't hesitate to call if you need anything, or if you need rescuing.”

Ruby watched him go, and sighed the moment he closed the door. “He’s adorable, isn’t he? For a moment there, when he was working on my case, I thought perhaps he wanted - you know - but no, he was really taking his time to figure it out.”

“How did it work out?”

Ruby curled her hair around a finger. “I’m a flirt, as you can see.”

When Emma didn’t react, she cocked an eyebrow and Emma’s facade cracked. She laughed and nodded for Ruby to continue.

“I love to tease and most guys can’t take it. They all love it when it’s for them, but when I'm dating one of them they want me to be someone that I’m not.” Ruby put her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hand. “When I first met her, I thought Killian had gone crazy. While we hadn’t ruled it out, I always thought he was finding a man for me. And Dorothy, she seemed so stern, like she was made of steel and missing a heart. But the moment I made my first flirtatious comment, she burst laughing.” Ruby shrugged. “She doesn’t care that I flirt with everyone, she finds it endearing. She’s so sure of herself, and of me and what we have. It’s refreshing. Killian...” she trailed off.

“He really got it right.” Emma finished the sentence for her. She couldn’t have spent more than half an hour with Ruby, but she knew she was telling the truth. It was clear in her face, and in every word she spoke of Dorothy.

“He _always_ gets it right.” Ruby winked before she focused on Emma with a serious expression. “I know it seems like they are bullshitting their way through this. Like their good looks are keeping everyone so dazzled and under a spell that they can sell you sand in the desert and convince you it was your idea. But they truly are the real thing. They just know how to connect people.”

“If you say so,” Emma offered, fidgeting with the edge of her notepad.

“Just… don’t be hard on him.”

Ruby’s words took her by surprise. There was such concern and fondness in her voice that it made Emma’s throat dry.  She raised one shoulder, trying to dismiss Ruby’s thought. “I’m sure he can take it.”

“That’s the thing,” Ruby said as she stood up and headed to the door. “Sometimes, I don’t think he can. I guess it takes one to know one and so you know, us flirty types are not made of steel.” She gave Emma a final look. “Not like you and Dorothy are.”

Emma was still staring at the door, trying to process Ruby’s words when Killian entered the conference room and placed a coffee mug in front of her.

“I’ve found from experience that a caffeine boost is needed after a round with Ruby.” He took a seat next to her. Emma took a sip of the coffee while his eyes never left her, making the hair at the nape of her neck rise.

“What?” She managed to ask after she put the mug back on the table.

“You can say it, Swan.” He waved his hand through the air. “You still don't buy it.”

_Was she that transparent?_

“You know,” she admitted, fidgeting again with the corner of her legal pad and avoiding his eyes, “I keep trying to find the trick here.”

Killian’s sigh held a hint of sadness in it, and Emma lifted her head to meet his eyes.

“There is no trick, Swan. There is no scam.” A lock of his hair had fallen to his forehead and Emma itched to put it back in place. “We are just good at reading people.”

He’d delivered the line with such passion, the air in the room seemed to have thickened around them. Her eyes fixated on his face, to that single strand of hair in front of his striking eyes. On the way his brow furrowed and how he stared back, looking like he was trying to unearth the very hidden secrets of her soul.

She swallowed and her eyes darted to his lips, her heart beat frantically in her chest. Her mind was unable to conjure any rational thoughts.

But the moment was lost when he leaned back and averted his eyes. “Tell me, Swan, are there any gender preferences I should know about?” He raised an eyebrow at her and Emma felt her previous tension ease, only to be replaced by an overwhelming need to tease the man in front of her.

“I thought you had a sixth sense for this. Didn’t you just claim to be good at reading people?”

He bit his lower lip to stifle a smile, the creases around his eyes deepening. “I do, but sometimes is easier than others.”

She leaned in, her voice dropping to a whisper. “Are you saying I’m not an open book to you?”

He mirrored her, leaning in until they were just but a breath away. “Sometimes you are. Sometimes I think I have you all figured out…” He paused for a moment, his eyes searching her face. “And sometimes, you’re a complete mystery.” He gave her the smile that Emma had already catalogued as his _charming salesperson_ smile. “So maybe you'd like to help me out here? I am trying to impress this badass PI who is investigating us.”

There in that moment, she knew she could fall for his charm. It was almost irresistible after all. Emma would bet all of the money in her meager account savings that he’d benefited from that smile’s ability to pry all sorts of information out of people. She knew _she_ shouldn’t want to tell him all sorts of secrets. And yet…

She smiled back, tapping a fingernail on the coffee mug in front of her.

“But, Killian, what fun would that be?”


	5. Mary Margaret & David

Emma was losing her mind. It might have been the lack of sleep from reading file after file, or the endless hours searching through transcripts from interviews with _MissMatched_ ’s competitors. It could also be the way she had kept one ear on the ground, hoping for any piece of gossip she could turn into information, any lead she could find that would untangle the scam of all time.

_But. There. Wasn’t. Anything._

She took a deep breath as she reviewed the cases in front of her. It was time to go back to the source. To the one case that, according to Liam Jones, started it all.

Mary Margaret Blanchard-Nolan was the modern version of a fairytale princess. From her tender smile to her gentle eyes to the way she remembered details about everyone in the office. The smell of baked goods wafting from the box in her hand only reinforced Emma’s belief that it was simply impossible for this woman _not to care_.

Mary Margaret placed the box on the conference room table and opened the lid to show a neat row of chocolate chip cookies.

“These are Liam’s favorites” she announced as the man of the hour sauntered over and grabbed a few before pressing a kiss to Mary Margaret’s cheek.

“You spoil me rotten,” he said with a twinkle in his clear blue eyes.

“Please, someone needs to take care of the two of you, and since you still haven’t settled down, it’s up to me.”

Killian’s voice cut through the room as he stole a few cookies. “You’re too good to us, Mary Margaret.”

“Why are you even here?” Emma asked, eyeing him as she debated grabbing a cookie for herself. “I thought this was Liam’s success story.”

“Oh, Swan, when you taste the cookies, you’ll know why I’m here.” Killian bit his lower lip and waggled his eyebrows at her before exiting the room as he gulped down one of the cookies.

“I suppose I should leave you to it.” Liam bowed his head at them. “Mary Margaret, please tell David I’ll drop by tomorrow to watch the game?”

Mary Margaret beamed. “He’s looking forward to it.”

She watched both men leave, with a daydream expression on her face, before she turned to Emma. “Let me tell you, if someone had told me that having those two move in next door would change my life, I never would have believed them.”

“Is that how you met?” Emma asked, making a few notes on her notepad.

“Yes, they had just moved to the city and they ended up in the apartment right across the hall from me. They were both bartenders at a friend’s bar and the building was within walking distance. I woke up one morning to bickering in the hall. Imagine my surprise when I opened the door and they both turned around with those dazzling smiles.”

Emma could picture it well, and part of her wondered how Mary Margaret was able to survive such thing.

“We became instant friends. Liam and Killian didn't know many people in the city and I didn’t have many friends myself, you know…” she trailed off, her tone tinged with sadness, clearly touching on a period she wasn’t that keen on revisiting. “They took me under their wing, as much as I did them, to be honest. I don’t think I laughed so much in my life before I met them.”

“And David?” Emma asked, wanting to understand how he came into the mix.

Mary Margaret’s eyes shone brighter as a slight blush came to her cheeks. “He - he was a regular at the bar. He used to drop by for a beer after work - he worked at one of the local animal shelters - and he and Liam became close. I - I never met…” She gave Emma a rueful smile. “When Liam mentioned he had a friend that he wanted to introduce me to, I refused. My last few attempts at trying to date hadn’t ended well, and I just didn’t want to try. Not again.”

“That doesn’t seem -” Emma cut herself off when realized she’d spoken out loud, her eyes widening in embarrassment. But Mary Margaret didn’t seem offended as she chuckled lightly.

“That doesn't seem like me, right?”

“I’ve only known you briefly, but you don’t seem to be the type to give up on hope.”

“I’m not. But at that time, I had. If it hadn’t been for Liam and Killian’s pestering, I wouldn’t have risked putting myself out there. And when I met David --- it was love at first sight. I know it sounds cheesy and out of some fairy tale no one believes in, but that was exactly what it was.”

Mary Margaret sighed, her attention obviously shifted to somewhere else, somewhere Emma couldn’t meet her at. There was something peaceful in her expression, something that made Emma want to believe people were good and love was all around them. Suddenly, another piece of the puzzle clicked into place.

“You were the one who convinced them to do this, weren’t you?”

A blush crept across Mary Margaret’s cheeks as her hands fidgeting over the table. “Is it that obvious?” She shrugged before Emma could answer. “When they couldn’t keep their jobs at the bar…” she stopped, seeming to realize she had said too much, which only peaked Emma’s interest. “The thing is, they gave me my happy ending, and I was sure that with a little nudge, they will be able to give others the same.”

Emma pondered the words, finding it hard not to believe the woman sitting in front of her. “And you think they’ve succeeded?”

The smile Mary Margaret gave her was sure and steady. “Look around you, Emma. This place is filled with hope and love, and people determined to find everyone’s fairytale love story. There’s nothing but happy endings here, and it’s thanks to Liam and Killian.” She sighed, a hint of sadness escaping her lips. “If only they could give themselves one… well, Liam is almost there, if he’d only dare to go for it. But Killian -”

She seemed to really care. Genuinely. Emma wondered what it’d have been like to have people like her in her life. Caring so much for others. Mary Margaret tilted her head, her eyes studying Emma carefully.

“You don’t believe in any of this, do you?”

_Busted_. Emma shrugged, glancing away as she doodled in her notebook. “I refuse to believe it. I’m a cynic, lady. There are no happy endings where I come from. Just people telling you what you can’t do your entire life.”

Mary Margaret was silent for a long while before she reached out to squeeze Emma’s hand and command her attention. Emma looked up to find nothing but hope and concern in her eyes.

“Maybe the reason you want to prove them wrong is because deep down you desperately want to hope they are right.”

“I don’t do hope,” Emma stated, not ready to let her walls down, not even for someone who seemed to be the kindest woman on earth.

Mary Margaret sighed, standing up and securing her purse under her arm. “All happy endings start with hope, Emma.” She turned around to face a sheepish Liam Jones, who seemed to have made his way into the conference room without them noticing. “And that should go for you too.”

Something resembling ache passed through Liam’s eyes, before he looked away. “Mary Margaret,” he started but she cut him off with a hand on his arm.

“Liam, you know I’m right.” She placed a soft kiss on his cheek and nodded at Emma before exiting the room.

Liam stood there, his eyes lost and his shoulders slumped in defeat. Emma felt sorry for him.

“Is everything ok?” she asked with what she hoped was an encouraging smile.

He shook his head and plastered a smile on his face, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Yes, Miss Swan, it is. Do you need something else from me regarding this case?”

“No, it’s ok, I just want to finish my notes and I’ll be out of your hair.”

“Take all the time you need, love.” He nodded briefly before he exited the room and left her to concentrate on her thoughts.

Unfortunately, it seemed her peaceful solitude wouldn’t last long. A few minutes later, Killian Jones entered the room holding a mug. He placed it on the table and took the seat next to her. Emma peeked at the mug and lifted an eyebrow - it was hot chocolate with a dash of cinnamon swirling on the surface.

“Wow this is- How did you know? I didn't write any of this on that flimsy piece of paper you made me fill out.”

“I’m quite perceptive.”

There was that smug tone that Emma simply wanted to banish from him.

“Are you?”

“Indeed.” His tongue darted out to wet his lower lip as she took a sip of the mug. It made Emma lose her concentration for a fleeting moment, but soon she was back to the business at hand.

“Mary Margaret seems to be very invested in your happiness. In everyone’s really. But especially in yours and your brother’s.”

Killian smiled fondly. “She would be a great asset to the company if we were ever to convince her to give up teaching. She wants everyone to find true love.”

Emma studied his features carefully. “And you’re not up to the quest? The man who finds love for all others doesn't want to find it for himself?” She wasn’t sure why she was asking, only that she wanted to know more about him.

He took a moment to reply, as if he was pondering his words carefully. “Why don’t I see you hammering my dear brother over this?”

He was deflecting and Emma knew it. It only fueled her want to know even more. “Well, because according to _you_ \- and the painful look in his eyes I just witnessed - he has found his true love. It’s just not working out for him at the moment. Whereas you, Killian Jones, seem to be the eternal unattached bachelor, according to sources.”

She didn’t want to say more, choosing to give him a look that she hoped conveyed what she wasn’t willing to admit. If he was able to read her like an open book - like he claimed - he would have no issues figuring this one out.

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair and averted his eyes. “I didn’t know this included a deep dig into _my_ personal life.” He was closing off, Emma could tell. It took an expert on doing the same to spot another doing it.

“It shouldn't,” she started softly, hoping he would meet her eyes. “But things are usually connected, and especially in this line of business people talk. I’ve heard a few things.”

“They were probably true.”

He still wasn’t meeting her eyes and Emma couldn’t take it anymore. Her hand darted out to graze her fingers on his cheek. He finally looked at her.

“I'd like to hear them from you.”

He swallowed, his eyes almost filling with tears. “I truly loved someone once. She was older - and married. It didn't end well. After that, I figured it was easier to help others find love than focus on my own. It would prevent me from moving on from something I had no intention to get over with.”

She shook her head in disbelief. “So you’re cynical of love yourself. You built all this and you don’t even believe in it?”

“Oh no, Swan, make no mistake, I’m a firm believer.” The passion in his voice took her breath away. “I just don't think it's meant for me anymore.”

The words echoed deep within her, to that part of her heart she always kept from others, in the place she never went back to. But now she found that she wanted to. “You sound like me. I was in love - once.”

Killian didn’t say a word, letting the silence stretch between them, giving her the chance to stop the conversation. But she didn’t want to.

“I was young and stupid, and I thought he loved me. It cost me a stint in juvie when I got busted for collecting some watches he’d stolen. He was supposed to meet me after I got them. He never showed up.” The words came out fast, like ripping off a bandaid. It hurt less when she didn’t dwell on it. “After that, I really didn’t care much about finding love. A few years ago, I met this guy who seemed nice and things were good - not great, but solid. Until I realized he was cheating on me.”

Something that looked like anger flashed in his eyes and he clenched his jaw. He was angry on her behalf and a part of Emma was happy he’d reacted that way. She quickly ignored those feelings. When he spoke, his voice was strained.

“I can see why it would be hard to trust people after that.”

“Yeah, keep that in mind when you find me my match,” she teased, trying to ease the tension that had built up in the room.

“I’ll do a very thorough check, don’t worry.”


	6. Ashley & Sean

There was something about the docks early in the morning that made Emma feel at ease. The sea over the horizon line, the soft lull of the wind and the salty smell made her shoulders relax as she felt the breeze on her hair. That was until she remembered whom she was meeting and her traitorous heart fluttered in her chest.

She hadn’t been keen on agreeing to meet Killian here, but as he smugly pointed out, she was determined to interview this specific couple and neither of them could afford to skip work, so an early interview by the docks was all they could give her.

And Killian had insisted on being there, just in case. A part of Emma could understand his overall protectiveness regarding this couple. It had been one of their most high profile cases - and a media frenzied nightmare - and since it’d been Killian’s, he’d taken the brunt of it. It wasn’t every day you paired the heir of one of the most successful tech companies with a poor girl who came from a broken family. And it wasn’t every day when said relationship ended up with an unexpected pregnancy, a lighting wedding, and the heir being cut off by his family when they vehemently opposed to the relationship.

But leave it to Sean Herman to stand up for his wife and daughter in front of his father and trade a life of comfort and leisure for a job at the local cannery as if there was nothing to it.

This had been the case that had brought the most publicity to _Missmatched_ and it had spiraled the company into success. It was also the case that had brought them an enemy or two in the business.

Emma rubbed her hands together as she sat on a bench and waited. It wasn’t long until a truck pulled into the parking lot, followed by a black mustang Emma knew belonged to Killian. A couple got out of the truck - Emma recognized them as Sean and Ashley from the pictures that had been plastered all over the papers back in the day. They headed her way, holding hands and smiling. Emma’s eyes moved from them to Killian as he exited the car, his presence pulling her to him like a magnet. He had on a grey cable knit sweater and a navy blue peacoat, and was carrying two paper cups and a brown bag in his hands. Sensing her eyes on him, he lifted his head and his eyes bore into hers with an intensity that almost took her breath away.

She’d barely recovered when the three of them made it to where she was. Killian handed her one of the cups before making the proper introductions.

“Do you want me to stay?” He wasn’t addressing her, but Ashley and Sean, and there was an edge in his voice. If Emma had just met him, she’d be put off by his behavior, but she’d spent countless hours by now in Killian Jones presence and she could recognize when his overprotective side was making an appearance. Whatever it was that Ashley had gone through during the worst of the scandal, it was clear Killian felt responsible for it and that he wasn’t about to let her or Sean fend for themselves. Not even for Emma.

A part of her - a _big_ part of her - admired him for that.

Ashley gave him a fond smile as she leaned into Sean’s shoulder. “I think we can manage, but thank you, Killian.”

He reached to scratch behind his ear. It made Emma want to smile at his sudden embarrassment over his previous behavior.

“I’ll be waiting nearby. Let me know when you’re done, Swan.”

Emma nodded and watched him walked away for a moment before she motioned for Sean and Ashley to take a seat.

“Look,” she started, suddenly apprehensive about facing them. “I don’t want to take much of your time and I know you’ve had more than your share of uncomfortable meetings with the press and people probing into your personal life.”

“It’s fine,” Sean cut her off. “Yes, I’ve dealt with press my entire life and Ashley had enough for a lifetime. Neither of us was keen about having our personal life being aired by tabloids.” He gave Ashley’s hand a squeeze. “But this is different. If there is a chance that any of what we can say makes a difference in your investigation into Killian, then we’re willing to answer your questions.”

Emma was taken aback for a moment by the passion behind Sean’s words, but upon further reflection, she knew she shouldn’t be surprised. It had been the same vehement defense she’d encountered with every single couple she’d interviewed so far. These people firmly believed in Liam and Killian Jones, and they were willing to let anyone who wanted to hear them know. It made a lump rise in her throat, wondering if she’d ever find people who would go such lengths to defend her.

She tilted her head and tried to find her words. “I know a lot from the press, but what can you tell me about how it worked out for you two specifically?”

It was Ashley who responded. “Killian, he takes his time you know? He really listens and observes, and is there to understand it all.” She worried her lower lip with her teeth, her eyes facing Emma who could recognize the telltale signs of what was to come. “I hadn’t the best of families. My father had died and my stepmother - let’s say that she wasn’t someone who liked to encourage me. I couldn't even hold onto a proper job when I met Killian.”

Emma almost recoiled as she felt Ashley’s pain. It triggered her own memories, the dread at the pit of her stomach making it hard for her to talk.

“How did you meet him?” It was a miracle she’d been able to utter the words.

“I was a busser at the cafe he and Liam used to go. One time I had dropped a tray of dishes and he leaned over to help me. I don’t know how he did it, but somehow he knew I had no one…” Ashley trailed off, a fond smile coming to her lips. “He took to talking to me when he came to the diner. We simply talked, he asked about my day, or my family. He has this special thing, almost like a superpower, it makes you want to tell him all your secrets.” Ashley gestured with her hands and Emma nodded, a soft smile coming to her lips as she stole a glance at the man himself a few yards away, standing by the rail and looking out at the sea.

“One day he said he had someone he wanted to introduce me to.” Ashley’s words brought Emma’s attention back to her and Sean, and she could see the way his eyes were looking at Ashley with adoration. “I told him I could never afford his services, but he waved that off, as if he were insulted by it. And when I met Sean…”

Ashley trailed off, her eyes meeting Sean’s as he interlaced their fingers and brought her hand to her lips. “Let’s say both of our worlds were rocked off of their axis that day,” Sean finished for her. “I had never thought you could feel that way. It’s the stuff of movies and books, not everyday life.”

He tilted his head and pondered on his words. “Before Ashley, I was just going through life fulfilling other people’s expectations of me, but I was never able to think for myself. She changed all that.” His eyes bore into hers. “Granted, it hasn’t been easy and we’ve struggled to get to where we are, but I wouldn’t trade a single moment with her and Alexandra for all the stock options in the world.”

/-/

Sean and Ashley couldn’t stay much longer, both had shifts to get to, and Emma waved them off with a smile on her lips. She didn’t need much more from them than what she’d gotten, her heart filled with a little more hope in the world after watching them depart holding hands.

Her eyes quickly searched the docks and found Killian in the same spot as before, standing a few yards away, his eyes lost in the horizon. She hesitated for a brief second, her fingers playing with a loose curl from her ponytail, before she walked towards him.

He glanced over to her when she was almost by his side, but he didn’t speak. He simply stood there, looking at her as if he were already reading the questions she had in her mind.

Emma fidgeted with the hem of her sweater before she pulled herself together and met his eyes. “How did you know?”

Killian cocked an eyebrow at her and she rushed to clarify.

“About Ashley’s family, or lack of thereof.”

Killian smiled softly, his eyes averting to the wooden planks beneath them. “She had that look in her eyes… the look of being left behind. The look of an orphan.” His last words were barely a whisper as he sighed and met her gaze. “Takes one to know one, Swan.”

Emma didn’t reply as there were no words she could offer. Not really. She just rested her hand next to his on the rail. Killian’s eyes darted to the movement and his fingers twitched closer, almost caressing hers.

“Mum died when we were kids. Father took off little after that. It was Liam who raised me. We barely made it back in the day, and it was a miracle that we made it to America in one piece… sort of.” From the despair in his voice Emma knew he was referring to his own sad love story. “We took several odd jobs sailing for a while to make the trip. And then, when we were finally here, settled, doing a little bartending and having some luck with the ladies.” He flashed her a smile that had little roguish sentiment behind it and continued, “We found out that our father had died and there was a teenage half-brother to take care of.”

Emma’s surprise must have been clear on her face, because Killian averted his eyes for a moment, his fingers finding hers on the rail. “That is when LJ came to our lives.”

_LJ Jones._ She’d seen the name in the records and she had assumed there was a familial connection, but Emma hadn’t wanted to dig deeper into Killian and Liam’s family story unless it was pertinent to the investigation. And it hadn’t been so far.

It still wasn’t and she knew Killian was sharing his story with _her_. Not the PI who was investigating his company, but with _Emma Swan_. It made the gesture much more meaningful somehow.

Her fingers closed on his and she heard Killian’s breath catch. “What does LJ stand for?”

“Liam Jones.”

“What!?” She blushed as soon as the shocked word left her lips, but Killian didn’t seem to mind.

“That kid loved his father so much. And when he died - can you imagine?  Idolizing someone your entire life only to find out he had two sons he left behind with almost nothing to fend for themselves… and that the bastard even named you after one of them.” The words were tumbling from his lips as if he needed to let it all out as quickly as possible. “That you weren’t special or unique, not even in your name?”

There were no words Emma could offer him, and yet she felt the need to say something. “Shit, Killian. I’m so sorry.”

His lips curved into the hint of a smile as his fingers caressed hers. “We tried to shelter him from the truth, because it wasn’t his fault. It was clear that Brennan had been for him the father he’d never been for me or Liam. The father Liam had been for me. But he figured it out. He’s a smart lad, you know.”

There was such pride in his words that it tugged at Emma’s heart.

“When he came to live with us, Liam refused to call him Junior. Because he wasn’t, not really. Everyone had started to call him while we got all the legal aspects sorted it out - actually that was when Liam met Regina.” Killian offered the side story, a mischievous smile on his lips. “She and Liam had a huge falling out when she called LJ Junior.  But _we_ couldn’t call him that. We sat down with him and told him that he’d be Liam for us. But he didn’t want it, our baby brother. He didn’t want to be second best to the original Liam, someone he’d come to admire so much in the little time he’d met him. So he asked us to call him LJ. We wanted to refuse, but it was his wish.” Killian took a deep breath, meeting her gaze. “It suits him, you know? It makes him unique.”

Emma nodded, trying to find the words to explain. “You’ve done a wonderful thing for him.”

“What were we supposed to do? Leave him to be raised by the system? Being an orphan like Liam and I were? I  - we couldn’t do that…”

“You’d be surprised how many people leave their children abandoned for the system to raise them.” Emma met Killian’s eyes and in that the moment she knew that he’d always known where she came from. _Takes one to know one_. “I bounced in and out until I finally broke free at sixteen. I lived on the streets until I met -” she trailed off, not wanting to relive that part. “You know the rest.”

His fingers closed on hers, his hand now holding hers. “Aye, I know.” There was so much more meaning hidden in those words that it almost brought tears to Emma’s eyes.

Her hand still in his, Killian let a moment pass between them before he went back to his story. “LJ grew up to be such a great bloke. He applied himself in school and then chose to go to community college to stay near us, and he desperately wants to get into what he calls the _family trade_.” He sighed, reaching with his free hand to scratch behind his ear. “I think a part of him wants to prove himself to us, to prove that he has what it takes to be a full Jones brother, as if us not sharing the same mother would make him less of one of us somehow. But he doesn’t need to.”

“And you don’t think he has it?” Emma asked bluntly.

His lips twitched into a smug smile. “Careful there, Swan. One might think you believe _I_ have it.”

She could spot a diversion tactic a mile away. “You’re avoiding the question.” She cocked an eyebrow at his surprise. “You’re not the only one who is perceptive.”

“I don’t care if he does or not, he’s my brother.” There wasn’t one hint of a lie in his words. There was nothing but the sheer force of family love that Emma had desperately wanted and craved while she was growing up.

This time, she couldn’t avoid the tears that filled her eyes. “You’re a good man, Killian Jones.”

He shrugged, brushing off the compliment that seemed to make him uncomfortable. “Liam is the good one. I just learned from him.”

He started to step back from her, but Emma tugged his hand and swayed in closer. “Just one more thing I want to know.”

She could feel his breath on her face, watched his Adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallowed. “Whatever your heart desires, Swan.”

“When we first met, did you recognize that look in me?”

His eyes bore into hers, crystal clear and for a moment Emma forgot everything else around them. “Aye, I did.”

His nose nuzzled hers, his lips a breath away from hers. “Come on, love. I’ll walk you to your car.”


	7. Ariel & Eric

She was running out of questions to ask. Emma knew it, and she could guess that Killian knew it at some level too. But she couldn’t avoid being drawn to those offices time and again. Surrounding herself with all the stories of love found was becoming a balm over her battered soul. Emma refused to acknowledge it as such, yet every time she crossed the doors into the office, she could feel her heart skipping a beat.

This time was no different, as she maneuvered the door handle while balancing two cups of coffee and a doughnut box under her chin. When she lifted her eyes, the sight in front of her almost took her breath away.

Ariel was perched on her desk, snuggling closely with a brown-haired man. He had handsome features and was currently nuzzling Ariel’s nose, looking at her as if she were the only thing in the room.

“Swan! What a lovely surprise…”

Killian’s voice made Emma turn her head and find his eyes. He was quickly at her side, relieving the pastry box from her and motioning to one of the cups.

“Is that one for me, love?” he asked and his fingers softly caressed hers as he took the cup. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach at the contact and Emma quickly tore her gaze from his and back into the couple who were completely oblivious to anything else around them. Watching them allowed her to avoid the feeling she didn’t want to deal with.

“Oh, I see you’ve met another of our golden couples.” There was a trace of something that sounded like regret in Killian’s voice, but he seemed to quickly mask it as he took a few steps in Ariel’s direction. “You probably don’t have them on your radar because there was never a file opened on them per se, but maybe they’d be willing to do an impromptu interview with you.”

Ariel finally tore her eyes away from the man in front of her to focus on Emma and Killian. “Sure! We’d love to tell Emma our story. This is Eric, my prince.” Her smile was blindingly innocent and pure as she held Eric’s hand in hers.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Eric retrieved his hand from Ariel’s hold for a brief moment to shake Emma’s and then he resumed his hand-holding with Ariel. “I’m not so sure our story is anything out of the ordinary, but we’d be happy to share it.”

“Wait a minute.” Emma turned to meet Killian’s amused stare as he attacked one of the doughnuts. “You’re responsible for this one?”

Killian took his time as he chewed, making a big deal of thinking this through. “It’s tricky,” he said once he swallowed, “as there was a sheer luck component in this one.”

“It was destiny,” Ariel pronounced. “And Killian was here to read the signs.”

Eric noticed Emma’s dumbfounded look and took pity on her. “They’re always like this, you get used to it. I think we should start by telling Emma how I walked into this very same room by mistake almost a year ago.”

Realization dawned on Emma. “What were you looking for?”

“A fishing company.” Eric’s cheeks tinted with a slight blush. “I had just moved to town and I still didn’t know all my surroundings and I found myself in the presence of the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

“He was so lost and I was so enthralled by him that it took me a few minutes to figure out what he was looking for and help him get to where he needed to be.” Ariel smiled at him, clearly lost in the memory.

Eric lifted her fingers to his lips. “It just happened.”

“Just like that?” Emma Swan wasn’t someone who believed things like meet-cutes existed outside of romantic comedies.

Killian’s voice seemed a lot closer than before. “Well, Swan, I figured something was there the moment Eric couldn’t stop talking in front of her, all sorts of terrible nonsense.” His lips almost caressed her ear as he leaned in closer to her. “Not to mention Ariel couldn’t manage to utter a single word. You’ve met Ariel, right?”

Emma chuckled against her will and she could feel Killian’s laugh as if it were caressing her skin. When she risked to look at him, she found him staring at her. “She was looking at him as if he was everything. All I had to do was follow after the fellow and convince him to use my services. Free of charge, of course.”

Killian’s smug smirk didn’t seem to bother Emma any longer, not after all these weeks of knowing it was the way he hid how he truly cared for the wellbeing of others.

“It seems you do a lot of pro-bono work.”

“A little here and there…” He shrugged off the compliment as if it weren’t a big deal. “The company is doing really well, so if we can help a few people out for free along the way, why not?”

She took a sip of her coffee and contemplated the couple in front of her. Emma didn’t need to ask any more questions. She didn’t need more proof. She knew now - from the bottom of her battered, forgotten, and once frozen heart - that whatever was going on between these four walls, whether it was magic, sheer luck, or simply people who took time to learn about others, was real.

Her silence wasn’t lost on Killian. “Swan?” he asked hesitantly.

She gave him a small smile as she nodded her head towards his office. He caught onto her meaning and led her there, closing the door behind them.

“What is it?” he asked the moment he was facing her.

“I’ll be turning in my report later this week or at the beginning of the next,” she said, trying to keep her eyes focused on his.

He swallowed. “And?”

“You’re off the hook.” She took a deep breath, her eyes scanning his office, wanting to commit every single detail of it to her memory. She didn’t dare to do the same with Killian’s face, though she was sure she’d never be able to forget his features anyway.

His hand on her arm brought back her attention to him. “Thank you,” he said, his voice almost breaking with emotion.

“You don’t have to thank me. I just did my job.” The moment lingered between them and it became too much for her. “I’m just sorry that there wasn’t enough time for you to find me a match.”

His lips curved into a soft smile. “I’ll still find it for you, Emma. I’ve promised.” His reverence wasn’t lost on Emma and she shuffled her feet.

“How long does this take… because it does seem to be taking a while. Am I that undatable?” she joked, finding self-deprecation to be the best tactic for ignoring the air thickening between them.

His voice was as soft as a caress. “Quite the opposite, Swan. But I’m not just finding you a date, I’m searching for your perfect match, and you…” he trailed off but didn’t look away from her.

She swayed closer to him. “I- what?”

His fingers grazed her cheek as his eyes scanned her face. She could feel him committing her to memory. “You deserve everything.”


	8. The Brothers Jones

It was early in the following week when Killian found himself pacing back and forth in Liam’s office, waiting for his brother to arrive. LJ was perched on the armchair, his amusement clear as he watched Killian.

“He’s going to turn up eventually, Killian It’s not the first time our big brother didn’t come home to sleep.”

Killian didn’t miss the playful tone on his brother’s voice, nor the fact that it didn’t seem to affect him as much as it did Killian. He took a brief moment to give his brother a stern look before he resumed his pacing back and forth across the office.

Shortly after, Liam Jones made his way into his office, whistling a tune and carrying a tray with paper coffee cups. “Good morning, coffee anyone?”

As if the whistling and the extra spring in his step weren’t a sign, his blinding smile and cheerful eyes were a dead giveaway. Killian watched as Liam made his way towards his desk, left the tray and picked up his mail. His eyes lingered over one of the envelopes before he finally lifted his head and met Killian’s eyes.

“You have to stop sleeping with her…” Killian didn’t feel the need to beat around the bush when everyone in the room knew exactly where Liam had been the night before. “Think of the example you’re giving to LJ!”

“Oh no, leave me out of this.” LJ raised his hands in front of him, palms out. “I’m happy someone in this family besides me is _finally_ getting some.”

Killian tried to find a single sentence to lecture his little brother with that didn’t sound hypocritical coming from him. There were none. He cursed under his breath before he met Liam’s eyes again.

“Liam… you’re only going to get hurt in the end.”

Liam sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I know, but she was upset and she needed someone to talk to. She’s afraid she’s going to lose an important case and it wasn’t even about the money, it was about the custody of this ten-year-old. I - I couldn’t leave her alone when she needed me.”

Whatever reproachful words Killian had for his brother died in his lips when the door suddenly opened. Three heads turned to see Regina Mills standing in there. She looked impeccable in a blue dress and black blazer. Her eyes scanned the room and she tilted her head briefly at the sight of Killian and LJ, but she didn’t seem fazed by their presence. She lingered by the door, her gaze now focused solely on Liam.

“Is that invitation to dinner is still open?” she asked, her tone no-nonsense.

Liam gaped and it took him a moment to reply, long enough for Regina’s lips to curve into a smile.  “Aye, it is… _always_.”

“Pick me up tonight. Does 7 work for you?” She cocked an eyebrow playfully at him.

Liam strode towards her and brought her hand to his lips. “I’ll be there.”

Regina cleared her throat and nodded to herself before she turned around and left her office.

“Well, it seems we’re finally making some progress on our own family’s happy endings,” LJ announced, moving to slap Liam in the back. “Well done, big brother.”

Liam smiled, reaching for one of the papers that were scattered on his desk. “Aye, between this and Miss Swan’s final report clearing us from any further investigation, I think we’re turning on a new page.”

Killian gave both his brothers a brief smile. “Now, if I can only find Swan’s perfect match and delivered on my promise to her, I’d be happy to celebrate with the both of you.”

“What is taking you so long?” LJ gave him a quizzical look, his brows furrowing. “You’re usually much more _expedited_ than this.”

Killian tilted his head, his jaw clenching, finally showing his brother the frustration he’d been keeping at bay for weeks. “I don’t know. It’s not coming to me…”

“Is Killian Jones losing _his touch_?” Liam jested. “That’d be a first.”

“It’s not that. _My touch_ works fine, thankyouverymuch,” Killian countered, running a hand through his hair. “It’s just that I… I can’t find him.”

“Have you perused all of our files?” Liam asked, getting all business-like as he contemplated his brother.

“Aye, and no one seems to be a good fit. They’re not good enough.”

“Maybe hit a bar or two,” LJ offered shrugging. “Expand your horizons. There might be something there that might be worth to look at.”

“I’m not going to find Emma Swan’s perfect match in a bar,” Killian spat, anger taking over him.

“Why not?”

“Have you seen the bloody idiots that circulate there? None of them are going to be good enough for Emma!”

“Is that so?” LJ quirked an eyebrow at him and something stirred inside Kilian.

“She deserves more than a random guy picked in a bar after everything she’s gone through in her life.” He paced back and forth, trying to explain to his brothers what Emma was entitled to, trying to put into words the feelings that’d been assaulting him ever since he’d promised to find her match. “She deserves someone that will see past the walls she built around herself and realize she’s amazing. Someone who likes those walls, who wants to be the one to break them. Someone who wants to be by her side, regardless everything and anything, someone who can understand her, someone…”

“Like you?” LJ’s voice brought Killian back from his heartfelt speech.

Confused, he turned around and found LJ looking at him with a mix of amusement and surprise. “Oh my god, it’s you.”

“What in the blazes are you talking about, LJ?”

LJ took a moment to tilt his head and observe Killian, studying him closely. “It makes so much sense now…” he trailed off, exchanging a look with Liam. “Killian. Emma’s match… it’s _you_.”

His brother’s words made Killian's heart beat frantically against his chest. “Nonsense.”

“Please…” LJ started, taking a few steps in Killian’s direction. “Have you heard yourself when you talk about her?” LJ’s hand lift to Killian’s shoulder. “Killian… open your eyes, brother. Or close them, and picture it in your head: when you see Emma with someone, who is there by her side?”

The clear picture in Killian’s mind took his own breath away. “Bloody hell,” he whispered and he opened his eyes and met LJ’s clear blue eyes.

Still stunned, Killian turned to look at Liam, who was looking on with both pride and amusement. “Well, baby brother, it seems you’ve solved your first case.”


	9. The Perfect Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it... this is the end of the road. Thank you all for reading this and if you haven't go check my ongoing canon reversal Time Upon Once :)

_I found your match. Meet him at the entrance of The Steel Rose at 8._

Emma hovered her fingers over Killian’s message, reading it over and over again. Trying to ignore the flutter in her stomach, she finally locked her phone and grabbed her keys and black coat. She gave one final look in the mirror to ensure she looked her best and was out of her apartment and on her way.

Her hands reached to straighten her pink dress as she walked the short distance to the restaurant where she was supposed to meet her date. A part of her wanted to show up in jeans and her red leather jacket, but at the same time, Emma wanted to look her best. She knew Killian had put his heart and soul in finding her match and she wanted to honor that occasion with the attention it deserved.

However, Emma couldn’t help but feel a strange dread all the way to the restaurant. It was almost as if she didn’t want to face who her perfect match might be. Emma knew by now that Killian was telling the truth and that his business was the real deal.

And if Killian had texted her that he’d found her match, it could only mean...

_It meant it wasn’t him._

The thought sobered her and Emma shook her head in an attempt to chase away those thoughts from her rambling mind. It wouldn’t do her any good to fantasize over something that clearly wasn’t there. Something that had been nothing but a man being subjected to an investigation while trying to do his job at the same time. Over the past few days, Emma had worked hard to convince herself that it all had been a figment of her imagination, that being surrounded by all those love stories had made her believe that perhaps there was something between them.

Sighing deeply, Emma turned around the corner and she stopped abruptly. She had to do a double-take in order to ensure her mind wasn’t playing tricks on her. But no, right ahead, on the next corner, stood Killian Jones.

He wore black slacks, a white button up, and a grey vest. His trademark black leather jacket rested on his arm and he seemed to be waiting for something.

Emma took a few more steps and he turned around. His eyes focused on her and his smile widened. Emma’s heart beat frantically in her chest as she approached. She was only a few feet away from him when her self-defenses kicked in.

“Are you here to ensure I won’t bolt before my match gets here?” she teased in greeting, carefully working to keep her tone nonchalant as her stomach fluttered under his intense gaze.

His eyes scanned her face as he bit his lower lip and tilted his head to the side. “Actually no.” His voice was barely above a whisper, and it made Emma shiver. Clearing his throat, he reached to scratch behind his ear. “You’ll be happy to know that my big brother is currently taking the Evil Queen out to dinner.”

Emma was a little taken aback by the news and the clear nervousness that had taken over Killian. Taking a moment to answer, she finally said, “So that finally worked out.”

“Indeed. There was love after all for Liam Jones.”

“And I’m on my way to meet mine, so now all there’s left is you.”

Killian’s smile faded for a moment and he averted his gaze. “Aye, that’s why I’m here…” he trailed off, shuffling his feet before meeting her eyes again. “Because I’ve found my perfect match too.”

Emma’s heart sank in her chest, and she fought the tears that were coming to her eyes. “Who is it?” Even to her, her voice sounded small and broken, and she glanced away to avoid Killian reading her sadness.

She felt him take a step towards her and his hand reached to caress her face, making her look at him. “Don’t you know, Emma? It’s you.”

He slowly closed the distance between them, his lips closing over hers, his hand caressing her face as the other came to rest on her waist. The moment she responded to his kiss, he pulled her towards him, pressing his body against hers. The kiss went on and on, everything else around them seemed to stop, allowing for nothing but the two of them in that moment.

When they finally broke apart, his voice came out breathless. “Can I buy you dinner?”

She bit her lower lip and gave him a teasing smile. “ _No_ , but you can escort me home. I’m suddenly not hungry.”


End file.
